


Not gay

by ununpentium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununpentium/pseuds/ununpentium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I have lines of dialogue that don't want to become full fics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not gay

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have lines of dialogue that don't want to become full fics.

"You keep saying you're not gay, Sherlock."

"I'm sorry. Force of habit."

"Maybe you're bisexual?"

"That supposes there are only two genders, John, when in fact-"

"Are we really having a discussion on the gender binary now when your cock's in my arse?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."


End file.
